For Her
by bluegoldrose
Summary: Kate Tony Another story in which no one dies, and they wind up together. enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Yep, the begining is the same as 'Lucky Shot', but it's not the same story.

This is dedicated to Pandamoose, because he too didn't like Kate dying due to the fact that she was one of his favorite characters.

* * *

She woke up saying 'Gibbs,' and Tony and McGee both tried to get her to admit why she said his name. She couldn't say what her dream had been about though; it scared her too much. Later that day, when Abby told her that she had dreamt of Tony dying, something in her gut wanted to leave work for the day. She told herself that it was irrational, but she just had this strange feeling that it would be her last day on Earth.

**Later That Day**

They ran up to the roof of the building, and they shot a few terrorists. Kate jumped in front of a bullet and she felt it hit her vest. Tony and Gibbs both rushed to her side to see if she was ok. They smiled at each other because she was wearing a vest. They asked her how she was. She joked about just being shot; asking them " how do you think I am?" Such sarcasm, such amusement, and then another bullet was fired from somewhere else. Luckily, it missed Kate's head. Another shot rang out. This time Tony jumped in front of the bullet to save Kate. It hit him and he fell to the ground, bleeding.

Gibbs spotted Ari on another roof, and he shot. The terrorist died. Then Kate bent down to help Tony. He had been shot in the shoulder, just missing his vest, and he was starting to lose consciousness. Kate took her jacket off, and she pressed it to his wound. Then she laid his head in her lap.

Gibbs called for a medical team, and then he and McGee went to make sure that Ari was dead. Tony looked up into Kate's eyes and grinned.

"I could get used to this," he joked.

"Oh shut-up Tony," she shot back. Then she looked up and wiped her had across her face.

"You're crying for me Kate."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, and you cried when I had the plague. You care about me."

"Only in the professional sense."

"You have my head in your lap, and you are ruining your clothes, but you don't care about me."

"I would do this for any co-worker," she interjected.

He continued however, "You stayed with me when I was sick, and now I've taken a bullet for you. Can't you see that I care about you as much as you care about me?"

"You…" She interrupted.

"Yes Kate, I care about you, I…" He started to say over her.

"Shut up Tony," she said as she leaned down to his face and kissed him.

He passed out shortly there after, and then the medics arrived to take him away.

'_So, Abby's dream did kinda come true. He was hurt and covered in blood. He saved my life. . . Wait, we kissed. . . Now what are we going to do?"_


	2. Chapter 2

When Kate went into work two days later, she decided to tell Abby what had happened. Abby looked at her, completely stunned by the news. "You what!" It was her only response.

"I kissed him, I don't know why, it was so sudden and I do like him and it was such an emotional moment. I don't actually know if he was conscious or not, so maybe I won't have to deal with it, so, well, help."

"Wow, well just talk to him logically and rationally and deal with it."

"Abby, think about who you're talking about logic and reasoning aren't too strong there."

"Well apparently they aren't too strong with you either, you're the one who kissed him."

At that moment Gibbs walked in and asked, "Kissed whom?"

Kate looked at Abby like she could kill her, and she said, "Oh no one."

"If you don't want people to know about your personally life Kate don't discuss it at work."

"Right boss."

"Now can we get back to the case at hand?"

They went back to work, and at the end of the day, Kate managed to screw up enough courage to visit Tony in the hospital. She walked into his room to find that he was sleeping, she breathed a sigh of relief, and then she looked at his face lovingly. He looked very sweet when he was sleeping, that much Kate enjoyed. Then she decided to leave before he woke up. As she was leaving however, Tony woke up.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

She breathed a curse, and then she turned around to face him with a smile. "Oh you're awake, I didn't want to stay since you were asleep."

"Well, I'm awake now so what do you want to talk about."

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how you were. You know it's not too good to keep missing work like this, first you get the plague and now you got shot…"

"Yeah, I need to work on that. Why don't you sit down so that we can chat?"

"I really don't want to intrude…"

"Kate, its no trouble at all," he said with a smile. She smiled back tightly and then she sat down on a chair facing his bed. "So, why did you kiss me," he asked.

* * *

TBC...

Yes, I finally continued it, I've been busy with other fics, and I really have wanted to continue this one, so here it is, and more will come, thank you wonderful people for your kind reviews, I loved them all!

JacobedRose, Katelyn Lilly, ryans girl 156, emmy, iceicekatie, WBH21C, csi-tech, supershipper-JA2-JC-WJ, TATE-fan, charmed1NCISgirl, dimyavie, and if I missed you sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't a word to describe Kate's feelings as his question entered her mind. She wanted to kill him, kiss him, or just laugh all at the same time, she decided to do none of those however, and she followed Abby's advice by just talking to him.

She sighed deeply, and then said, "In all honesty I couldn't tell you why I kissed you right then."

He looked slightly hurt by her saying that. "I understand, it's just…"

"Tony, I do care about you ok, I'll admit it."

"It does take you a long time to admit something doesn't it?"

"I'll take it back if you don't listen to me," she threatened. He of course eased up and let her continue. "I don't know why I find you attractive, ok that I do know, but I mean I don't know why, emotionally I'm attracted to you. You're obnoxious, loud, irritating…"

"Hey!"

"Would you let me finish. You are also very… charming when you want to be. I don't know what it is about you that I love, but I do think that somewhere there is something…"

"Wait, you love me?"

Again Kate wanted to shoot someone, with a cringe she said, "I never said that, I said that parts of your personality…"

"It's all the same thing Kate. You do realize of course that now we have to do something about this relationship?"

"Why, so that we can become the office gossip?"

"No Kate, for us. I love you, you love me."

"Don't go Barney on me."

"I'm not, I just want to make our relationship work. I want to date you Kate, and I want us to be happy together. What do you want?" For once in his life Tony was very serious, and that made Kate think.

"I don't know what I want, ok. I just kissed you because it was so emotional and yes, maybe I do love you, but I'm not ready to jump headfirst into a relationship. We need to think this thing out."

The room was quiet as they thought, and then he said, "Kiss me."

"What!" She replied.

"If you want to know how you feel kiss me and figure it out. I'm injured, it's not like I can harm you."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Falling in love with you."

"Well, I'm afraid of falling in love with you, so it looks like we're even."

She smiled slightly, and then she got up and went over to his bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and she leaned towards him and they kissed. The kiss was going to be short and quick, but neither of them wanted that, so they kissed more passionately and deeply. When they finally broke apart she said, "It's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"We're already in love."

"You're right."

Then they smiled and kissed again.

* * *

TBC...

I realize that I should try to write this story faster than I have been, but other stories are interfering! so I do thank everyone who is willing to stick around with this story until it is complete! Even though it may take time!

Thanks to the following people for their wonderful reviews! Jewelbaby, WBH21C, Karieflybabe, csigirlie156, nursejay80, iceicekatie, Jaggie-fan, Cupid's Girlfriend, killkikyopeople


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was released from the hospital a few days later and Kate went to see him daily to make sure that he was ok. She came to learn that underneath all of his sarcasm and chauvinism he was actually a very sweet guy. She was happy though that he was still weak so she had the power in their relationship.

Kate had told Abby what was going on, and she was happy for her friends; Kate and Tony however had no clue how to tell the rest of their colleagues that they were together. Tony had suggested that she get pregnant and then tell everyone, which prompted her to smack him. They decided to wait until he was back at work to tell their closest friends and that the rest of their fellow operatives would just have to guess and speculate.

When he came into work again, he was treated the usual way by the team, he was even treated similarly by Kate, but for some reason neither of them could stop smiling at the prospect of dating and keeping it a secret from the others

They were able to keep their secret for a few weeks, but then something slipped, literally. A card slipped out of Tony's papers, McGee decided to pick it up, which caused a panicked reaction from both Tony and Kate. As Tony and McGee were fighting over the card, Gibbs came along and snatched it away from them, then he went over to his desk where he opened it and read it. Before Gibbs was even done reading it Kate and Tony started to blush bright red, right at the moment Gibbs finished reading it Abby entered the room.

"So, when did the two of you plan on telling the rest of us that you were dating," Gibbs asked.

Abby gave them looks of sympathy and McGee looked between them in confusion.

"Well sir," Kate began. "We didn't really know what to say and…"

"Sir, well it was mostly my idea that we not say anything," Tony interrupted.

"Really," Gibbs replied, he was clearly enjoying himself, although the two agents were too scared to realize it. "You do realize that the two of you should not be working with one another and be having a personal relationship at the same time."

"Sir, if I may be frank, it hasn't interfered for the past months that we've been in love with one another, what difference does it make now that we are together," Kate questioned.

"It doesn't," Gibbs replied. "There is also no regulation against it, so the two of you are allowed to have a personal relationship, but don't let it interfere with your job, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," the pair answered, they were very relieved.

They didn't allow their relationship to interfere with their work, in many ways they were enjoying it more, except for the dangerous assignments, which made them worry about one another more. Dating Kate was mellowing Tony a lot, he wasn't as annoying to his co-workers, and he was actually a more fun person to be around than before. They enjoyed their time together immensely, they were starting to know everything about one another, to the point where everything that the other one did started to make perfect sense, well mostly, they were both a little hard to understand even to themselves.

When they had been dating for about a seven months, Tony had an idea that he thought Kate would love.

* * *

_TBC…_

_I know that it's evil to leave you with a cliffhanger of sorts, and since I'm on hiatus it's even meaner._

_But I thank you all for your kind reviews! mrs sanders, csigirlie156, iceicekatie, freitazal, Karieflybabe, Bellafiamma, jewelbaby, nursejay80, killkikyopeople, JacobedRose, DOMLUVR4EVER_


	5. Chapter 5

Tony took Kate out to a nice restaurant for dinner one evening, it was late autumn, but there had already been a small snowstorm, so the ground sparkled outside. When they were done with their meal they went for a walk in a park near where Kate lived. The moon was full, and the air was crisp. They walked closely to avoid being too cold.

When they made it to the swings in the park he asked Kate to sit down, she looked at him quizzically, but she did what he asked. She fully expected what was coming next, but it still surprised her.

He got down on one knee, and he pulled out a small jewelry box. She suppressed the smile that was coming to her lips, and she let him say what he was planning on saying.

"Kate, you know that this relationship is a little crazy and not even we get it at times, but I want to know if you would be willing to marry me, and to make things even crazier and less predictable."

She was still suppressing the smile and the urge to say yes. She looked at the ring for awhile, it was beautiful, and then she looked at his face, she was making him nervous, which she enjoyed more than anything else.

Finally she smiled and said, "Yes Tony. I do want to marry you and make things more complicated."

He put the ring onto her finger and then he picked her up off of the swing and kissed her. Then he continued kissing her as her carried her to her house. He finally set her down when they reached her front door.

"Mrs. Kate DiNozzo, I think I can live with that," she said with a smile.

"So can I. And all it took to get us to this point was for me to be infected with the plague and then to get shot."

"Am I worth it Tony."

"Well, I don't know if it was worth nearly dying from the plague…"

She hit him lightly, and then they kissed again. "What will the others think?"

"Everyone should be happy. But I don't know if we should tell Gibbs."

"Why, he would be happy too, if he ever does get happy."

"You just think that because he's nice to you, he doesn't hit you all the time, he'll hit me when he finds out, and after awhile it starts to hurt."

"Well, run from him when you tell him."

"Very funny Kate."

"You're the one who wants to marry me, do you think you can handle my sense of humor," Kate challenged.

"Only if you can handle mine," Tony reciprocated.

"Do you want to come in, it's cold out here?"

"What did you have in mind to warm up," he asked suggestively.

"Oh I think I can come up with a few ideas," Kate said in an equally suggestive voice.

So they went in and they made love for the first time with one another.

Thanks to, killkikyopeople, freitazal, shirik, Dreamer20715, iceicekatie, dalilNCISfreak, Manic Penguin, Dina, csigirlie156, soccergirl1115, your reviews, as always were great!


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was right; Gibbs hit him on the head shortly after he announced that Kate was his fiancée, which make her laugh. Their co-workers, including Gibbs who had hit Tony for another reason entirely, were happy for them. Then, while they worked on their various assignments, they also planned their wedding and honeymoon.

They married in late spring, about a year from the time they had begun dating. Abby was the maid of honor, and she actually wore a dress. McGee was the best man, which was surprising to some, but as Kate put it, "It's just because he doesn't have friends outside of work, that and he does like McGee."

Their friends and family filled the church, and the following reception was also filled with their loved ones.

Kate's dress was a strapless, floor-length gown, with silver embroidery. The dress was backless to just below her shoulders, and her shoulder-length brown hair just touched the edge of the back-piece. She decided not to have a veil, but instead she had baby's breath shaped into a circlet and she wore that. Tony wore a white tuxedo with a black tie. The pair was stunning to see.

As they stood before one another and said their vows, no one could help but be touched at the affection they had for one another.

Tony and Kate made vows for one another, and said them in place of traditional vows.

Kate said hers first. "Tony, I remember when we first met, and the different cases we've worked together, and I remember thinking you were the world's most irritating person. But then I got to know you more, and I realized that I was right. But I also realized that I was falling in love with you, and that irritated me even more. But when I saw you, when you were sick with the plague, I knew that I couldn't live without you. Then a few weeks later you saved my life, and I couldn't imagine life without you. So I went from not liking you at all, to falling in love with you and never wanting to lose you from my life. And I'll always love you Anthony DiNozzo."

"You know, I don't know what to say to compare with that. Kate, you are the most beautiful person that I've ever met. You are full of life and intelligence. You don't judge me even when I behave like a jerk. You stayed by my side twice when I was near death. For that, and for so much more, I will never stop loving you Katelyn Todd."

And with that they were husband and wife. Their reception afterwards lasted long into the night, and they enjoyed it a lot.

Afterwards, they took their flight to the Bahamas for their honeymoon.

And of course, they lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

I'm sorry for how long it took me to come up with this, and I'm sorry that it's a rather short chapter, but this story was hard to write without the muse that was Kate.

Thank you for your reviews!

mandi, outrageous band geek, Dreamer20715, soccergirl1115, iceicekatie, freitazal, shirik, dalilNCISfreak, SGAtlantisFan08, Strawberry Fizz, Neviwyn, Dina


End file.
